Loud warriors book one: The adventure begins
by AviRay
Summary: Discontinued
1. Board game dilemma

**Hello everybody! Welcome to the first ever, Loud House and Warrior cats Crossover! I am so excited! I love both of these things, and decided 'why not make a crossover of them?'. Hope you enjoy! Also, if you notice anything the kids wouldn't say, review and I'll fix it. Please R &R!  
**

It was 3:14. The day was rainy in Royal Woods. In the Loud house, the parents weren't home. Lori was in the living room, texting to Bobby, when the door burst open.  
"Hey guys!" yelled Lincoln, dashing into the living room "I found a game!".  
"If it's a video game, I am literally not playing" said Lori, momentarily looking up from texting.  
"No! It's a board game!" was the reply. "Lame." the oldest Loud grumbled, looking back down at her phone.  
Then, there was a shout from down the hall: "Incoming football!". Lincoln ducked as the brown, oblong ball flew over his head.  
A certain athlete skidded into the room, stopping about a foot from Lincoln. "Watcha doing?" Lynn asked. The ashen haired boy replied "Well, I was going to play a board game. Would you like to join?".  
"Sure!". And with that, the two siblings sat down around the board game, with Lincoln brushing dust off the lid. Soon, it was clear enough to see, and Lincoln read "Warriors: The Game.". On the cover, were two cats. One was a ginger, and the other was a blind gray tabby. "Why are there cats on the cover?" Lynn questioned. Lincoln just shrugged. Then, Luan came downstairs and, upon hearing her younger siblings, joked "It's _cat_ me stumped!". The comedienne chucked at her pun, but her siblings groaned in annoyance.  
Luan turned on the T.V., and started watching some comedy show. Not being their interest, Lynn and Lincoln turned their focus back to the game. They opened the lid, and inside was a board, the instructions, and some delicately carved wooden cat figures. Lynn took one out and commented "This looks almost life like!".  
Lincoln nodded in agreement, and grabbed the paper that was the instructions. But, just as he opened it, their was some yelling upstairs, and the twins' fight cloud rolled down. Everyone that was in the living room got out of their way, until the fighting twins tumbled onto the board game.  
Soon though, Lola pulled away from Lana, yelling "My foot!". And out from her pink dress, came one of the cat figures.  
"Hey! We were playing that!" said Lynn, annoyance in her tone. "Sorry" Lana muttered picking up the cat figure and examining it.  
Lincoln then said "Hey! Would you like play with us?".  
"Why should we?" questioned Lola, narrowing her eyes. Lincoln thought for a few seconds, before replying "If you play with us, I'll give you cookies.".  
That was enough to convince the twins. They sat down, along with Lynn and Lincoln. Lincoln held up the instructions, and was just about to read, when a monotone voice rang out behind him: "Lincoln".  
"Ahh!" Lincoln yelled, before saying "Lucy, don't do that!".  
The goth girl remained as nonreactive to scaring her siblings. "I need words that rhyme with dark.".  
"Uh... spark? Lark? Stark?".  
"Thanks.".  
"Uhhhh... your welcome?".  
Lucy was about to go into the vents, when Leni ran downstairs, her face covered in pimples. She screamed "I have zits on my face!".  
Lisa came up to her, saying "I congratulate you, elder sister, for using my Rosacea generating liniment. Once you burst them, I shall examine it under a microscope to learn more about it.".  
Luna then came down and yelled, "What's rocking, dudes!" before strumming her guitar.  
Lincoln crossed his arms and growled "Can you guys settle down! We're in the middle of a board game!".  
The non participating sisters grumbled, but settled down a bit, just enough for Lincoln, Lola, Lana, and Lynn to focus on the game.  
Finally, Lincoln got out the instructions and read 'Now the time has come for cat to rule the wild. They will be known as warriors!'.  
Lola tilted her head, asking "Anymore?".  
"No." was the reply.  
"That's it! We wasted our time on this!" Lynn yelled, angry. Lincoln raised a brow, but, a bright light envelped the living room, and swallowed the game and the Loud kids...  
 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Wait, WE'RE CATS!

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Most of this chapter will be third person view of Lincoln, but tell me if you want third person point of view for the other characters. With that out of the way, let's get to the chapter.  
**

Not many could see it, but somewhere over England, there was a bright flash, and ten cats and a board game fell out. They tumbled around, until one of them, a white, longhaired tom(male cat) slammed into a clearing in a forest. Somehow, he lived. But, he didn't have much time to rejoice, because his sisters all landed on top of him. How convenient. They will soon discover the horrifying truth behind their simple board game.  
Lincoln heaved himself up, crawling out of the sister pile. His mind was assaulted by all sorts of sounds and smells. He looked around, and saw bushes and dead leaves. He tried to stand up to get a better view, but he seemed to have no sense of balance, for he face planted right into the ground. So, he used a tree to hold himself upright.  
After that, the white haired boy(tom?) looked around, and what he saw made him confused. He were surrounded by a large forest that was, as he would admit, quite beautiful. But, weren't they just at the house? Lincoln turned back to his sisters and asked "You guys seeing..."  
He didn't finish, because he saw a baffling sight. Where he thought his sisters were, was just a pile a cats. What on earth...? No that can't be right. Lincoln shook his head back and fourth, trying to make himself stop seeing things. But, when he looked again, those cats were still there.  
Then, he heard Lori groaning "I'm literally aching all over.". This greatly alarmed Lincoln, for he swore he heard the voice in the pile! Still, he had to make sure.  
The white haired boy(tom?) called out "Lori? Where are you?". "Here" Lori groaned. But then, something strange happened. As Lori said that, a cream colorpoint(Siamese looking cat) molly(female cat) sat up, it's mouth matching the oldest Loud's words.  
This greatly confused and alarmed Lincoln in equal measures. Did that cat just talk!? Plus, the cat sounded just like Lori! But then, realization hit Lincoln like a wrecking ball. That cat _was_ Lori!  
Lincoln screeched in alarm, and this seemed to frighten his sisters. He let go of the tree and stumbled over to a nearby puddle. This had to be a dream! He looked in, and staring back at Lincoln, was a white tom with mismatched blue and amber eyes. He let out another screech. He was a cat too! Were all his sisters cats?!  
Lincoln then heard a yowl of alarm and screaming. He raced back over to the impact site, to see his sisters running around, yowling their heads off, and blindly panicking.  
Lincoln was very freaked out now. Was this a dream? It had to be! He clawed his cheek. Pain. The white cat's blood ran cold. This wasn't a dream!  
But then, their was a rustling in the bushes. A ginger tom kitten peeked out with fear on his face.  
Just as Lori was about to say something, the tom kitten yowled "Nightclaw! Intruders!".  
The kitten drew his head from the bushes, and the siblings heard some other cats talking. All they could make out was "Intruders... In that clearing... I can smell them... Need to drive them out". The Loud kids looked at each other, confused.  
Then, older, much larger cats emerged, growling and hissing.  
A burly black tom stalked from the undergrowth, and growled "Who are you and what are you doing here?".  
"Uh, er, um..." was all that the kids could stutter out. The bulky tom lashed his tail and snarled "You better not be here to steal prey!". "N-no sir!" Lynn stammered.  
Then, a chocolate tortoiseshell(brown tortoiseshell) padded over to the burly tom. "Nightclaw, no need to scare them. They look like their just apprentice age!".  
The tom, Nightclaw apparently, grunted, but backed off. The tortoiseshell nodded and turned to the startled Loud kids(cats?).  
"Now," she began "We would like you to leave our territory. Once you scent the borders-"  
She was interrupted by a panicked yowl. "Robinleaf! The board game!". Robinleaf gazed landed on a pale brown tom, who pointed at the brown, stained box, with the words _Warriors: The Game_ plastered onto it. Robinleaf stared back at the siblings, murmuring "You must have been twolegs!"


	3. Meeting a clan cat

**Finally! A chapter! Also, this takes place in the forest territory.**

The siblings looked at each other, surprised. Robinleaf spoke: "You must have been twolegs!".

Lynn tipped her head and asked "What's a twoleg?". Robinleaf chuckled and replied "I forgot. You call yourselves humans! Well, twolegs are what we call humans like you.".

Lincoln was still confused. "Why do you call us that?".

Robinleaf shrugged and replied "I don't know. That name just stuck.".

Lori spoke now. She questioned "How do you know about the board game?".

Robinleaf's eyes clouded in sorrow. "It's a long story...".

The ginger and white tom kitten nodded and said "A cat named Blood attacked us at a gathering!". He spat in anger "He killed so many cats! He killed half of the clans!".

The Louds' eyes widened with shock. Nightclaw nodded. "He threatened to kill Robinleaf if she didn't become his mate. She was young at the time, and didn't want to die. She became Blood's, but her foster sons were murdered because of that.". Nightclaw shook his head. "He didn't want Robinleaf to have any family except him and their kits.".

"Why on earth would that dude do that!" Luna cried, shocked at how violent these cats were. Cliff had always seemed peaceful!

"I don't know. But he was very messed up." Nightclaw answered "But, we did manged to kill him in a huge and bloody battle.".

" **Kill!** " the Louds shrieked. They did not expect that this Blood was _that_ horrible.

Robinleaf nodded. "Kill." she muttered. "But, I guess he had some grudge against twolegs, because he came to the leaders' dreams and told them he created a board game.". Robinleaf sighed. "And soon, Windclan, gained a twoleg warrior. A cat named Gingerfur.".

"After a while, we gained our own twoleg warrior. His name is Driftfeather. Right now, he is a senior warrior.".

"So, there's someone like us in ThunderClan?" Luan asked, hope in her eyes.

"Yes." Robinleaf confirmed, "I think we should take you to our camp to meet him."

The cats gathered in a group, and set off. Pinepaw came up to them and said "Nightclaw told me to show the camp when we get there.".

"Camp?" Lincoln asked. He was curious if they had multiple camps.

"It's our home. we live and work there, and would give our lives to defend it!".

"Oh..." Lori trailed off. That was very gruesome.

 **~ _At thee camp~_**

Pinepaw had been introducing the members of the patrol(and gossiping about them) when the group halted at a gorse entrance

The patrol stopped at a tunnel of gorse. "Camp is through here." a cat named Tawnywing meowed.

The cats padded through, with Lola saying "It's pricking at my skin!"

Soon though, after stepping out of the gorse tunnel, the Louds were amazed. There were thickly woven bramble bushes, a holly bush that spread over a dip in the ground, and large rock rose from the bottom of the ravine, with a small cave inside it. The ground was soft and cool underpaw, a fallen tree lay across the camp, and large gorse bushes had mewls sounding from inside it. The ravine was protected by a thick, tall wall of thorns and ferns.

A fawn colored tom emerged from the rock, and padded over to the patrol.

"That's Gorsestar. He is the leader of clan." Pinepaw whispered.

"Who are they?" Gorsestar questioned, narrowing his eyes

"The newest victims of that so called game." Nightclaw grumbled.

"After so long?!" Gorsestar gasped, his eyes widening.

Nightclaw swished his tail, saying darkly "Blood is quite unpredictable. Remember when he ambushed that whole patrol?"

"What's going on?" chimed in a dark gray tom. His eyes were bright amber, and his fur was long and thick.

"That's Driftfeather." Pinepaw meowed.

"The game claimed more victims" Robinleaf replied soberly.

"Oh no!" Driftfeather exclaimed, looking very much surprised. "Not more!". The long haired tom then asked "How old are they?".

"They said they were all children." Pinepaw answered.

Driftfeather's eyes widened, and he sighed, staring at the ground.

"H-how long have you been here?" Leni asked, curious.

Driftfeather sighed again and replied "Seven years.".

"WHAT!?" the Louds gasped, shocked.

"Haven't you found a way out yet?" Lynn asked, her hope fading.

Driftfeather shook his head.

"Let us talk while you show them the camp, Pinepaw." Nightclaw prompted.

Lola tilted her head, and questioned "What are you gonna talk about?

Gorsestar curled his fawn tail around his paws. "We're talking about how we should deal with this situation.".

"Come on!" mewled Pinepaw, impatiently lashing his tail. He scampered over to a clump of brambles. The siblings dashed after him, stopping when he did.

"This is the warrior's den. All the warriors sleep here. The older ones sleep near the center, where it's warmest.".

He pointed over to a clump of nettles. "That's where the senior warriors eat.".

The ginger bi-colored tom then gestured to a patch of ivy "And that is where the younger warriors eat.".

Pinepaw dashed over to the gorse bush, and bumped into a grey molly along the way.

"Pinepaw!" she exclaimed, looking over his shoulder "Who are those cats!".

"Guys," Pinepaw meowed "This is my sister, Bluepaw!".

He then whispered to Bluepaw "The game struck again.".

"Oh! Oh my StarClan!" Bluepaw gasped "I'm so sorry!".

"Oh my StarClan?" Lana asked, confused.

Pinepaw huffed, and replied "Man, you twolegs are **deprived!** Anyways, StarClan is where dead cats go if they've been good for the most part. The dark forest is where dead cats go if they've committed horrible crimes.".

"Like Heaven and Hell?" Lori asked.

"I guess.".

They padded a bit more towards the gorse, before Pinepaw stopped and said "This is the nursery. The clan's kits are cared for here.".

Suddenly, three kits burst from the bushes, tumbling onto each other.

Bluepaw giggled, explaining "Those are our little siblings.".

A gray bi-color molly padded from the bush, and upon seeing her, Pinepaw and Bluepaw padded over towards her.

"This is our mom, Duskcloud.".

Duskcloud nodded to them and padded towards the Loud children. "Who are they?".

"Twolegs." Bluepaw replied.

Duskcloud's jaw dropped, her eyes portraying a mixture of shock and anxiety.

The three kits suddenly sprinted over, tussling with one another. They rolled around on the dirt, until they they rolled over Bluepaw's tail, to which she yelped and jumped up.

The three kittens sat up, but paused when they saw the ten newcomers.

"Mommy, who are they?" said a dilute tortoiseshell. Duskcloud nudged the tiny kitten and responded "These are newcomers, Fallowkit. They came from the world of the twolegs.".

"Really?!" they all gasped. Duskcloud nodded her head.

A ginger tom kitten turned to gaze at the Louds, and he mewled "Can I have a badger ride?".

They were confused. "Badger ride?" Luna asked.

"Russetkit, that's very rude!" Duskcloud scolded, making the little kitten hang his head.

"Mom, where's Mintkit?" Bluepaw asked, glancing around.

Duskcloud glanced around too, be calling "Mintkit! Come out this instant.".

"Rahh! Feel my teeth, ShadowClanner!" squealed a pale gray tom kitten, pounced on Luan's tail, having her yelp out in shock.

"Mintkit!" Duskcloud growlled. "That is very naughty!".

Mintkit flattened his ears and a replied "I was just wanting to play!".

Pinepaw spoke now: "Mom, can we continue with this tour? Me and Bluepaw were showing them some of the camp.".

Duskcloud nodded. "It's almost time sleep for these three." she meowed gesturing to her kits.

"Okay. Bye mom!" Bluepaw responded.

They continued padding over toward and fern tunnel with a clearing at the end. In the clearing, was a patch of sun warmed sand and a wide burrow. The clearing reeked of dusty odors and plant scents.

"What's this place?" Lincoln asked, wrinkling his nose at the strong herbal scents flowing through his nostrils.

"This is the medicine den, where the clan goes to get healed of ailments.".

"How exactly does your feline clan heal here?" Lisa asked.

"By herbs, silly!" Bluepaw chimed in.

Now Lisa attention was caught. But then, a chocolate tabby molly padded from the burrow.

"Who are they?" she grumbled. "I hope they aren't cats in need of my help. My herb store is low"

"These are the game's latest victims.". Pinepaw muttered.

The molly's eyes widened, and she murmured glumly "You have my pity.".

Lisa swished her tail in interest. "What herbaceous plants do you use to mend injuries?"

"Come on! We need to keep going!" Pinepaw said, running off.

The others followed, and stopped at the holly bush.

"Last stop. This is the apprentice's den. It's where me, Bluepaw, and...".

"Me sleep." continued a fawn colored spotted tabby, emerging from a narrow hole.

"That's Lynxpaw." Bluepaw sighed as he padded off to a pile of rodents and birds. Her eyes portrayed wistfulness and warmth. "Isn't he dreamy?".

"You only say that because you have a crush on him!" Pinepaw teased.

Bluepaw snapped out of her trance, looking very embarrassed. She snapped "No I don't!".

The Loud children snickered, clearly seeing a crush.

"Prove it." Pinepaw meowed coolly. He wrapped his tail around his paws and challenged Bluepaw to create an excuse.

Bluepaw pounced on him, and the two play wrestled with each other. The Louds were surprised; They didn't expect that Bluepaw would wrestle Pinepaw! Soon, Bluepaw had Pinepaw pinned, with the latter begging for mercy under the former's weight.

Bluepaw laughed, saying to the Louds "Sometimes playfighting can solve your petty squabbles!"

Pinepaw stood up, stretched, and yawned. "Well, I'm turning in for the night.". "Come on." Bluepaw meowed, gesturing towards the bush "It's really cozy in there!".

The Louds followed them in, and Lucy asked "Do you have a coffin to sleep in?".

"No, but we have nests made of moss, feathers, and ferns." Pinepaw replied.

"That doesn't very comfortable." Lynn commented.

"Trust me, they are" replied Pinepaw.

"Well, it doesn't look like there's enough nests." Luna said.

"We'll just share then!" Bluepaw replied.

Soon, the sleeping arrangements were settled, even though everyone had to share. Pinepaw and Bluepaw were kind enough to share their nests with Lana and Lola. The nests were actually quite cozy and springy, and soon, everyone fell asleep.

 **Sorry if this seemed a bit rushed. I just wanted to make up for my absence.**


End file.
